The National Center for Rehabilitative Auditory Research (NCRAR) will hold its 6th Biennial Conference titled Beyond the Audiology Clinic: Innovations and Possibilities in Connected Health from September 18th to 20th 2013 in Portland, Oregon. The objective of this conference is to enhance knowledge and awareness of the ever-increasing possibilities of connected health (telemedicine) in the field of audiology. Thi application is a request for partial funding of that meeting. As with previous NCRAR conferences, this meeting will facilitate the rehabilitation of auditory impairment through the translation of research findings into clinical practice by providing a forum for the sharing of knowledge and ideas between scientists and clinicians to the mutual benefit of both. The conference organizing team is comprised of a Conference and Program Chairperson, a Program Co- Chair, a Program Committee, a Conference Coordinator and a Conference Support Assistant. There will be a Keynote address, ten formal presentations, a poster session, and new to this conference, an interactive technology exhibit at which connected health technologies will be demonstrated. At the close of the meeting there will be a roundtable discussion during which a group of presenters, audiologists and scientists will discuss questions raised by the audience to tie together all concepts addressed over the prior two days. The anticipated audience will be comprised of auditory scientists, clinical audiologists, engineers, ENT physicians and graduate students. The number of conference attendees will be limited to two hundred in order to create an intimate environment that will enhance open communication. Scientists and engineers are typically involved in conferences of this type, however we also recognize the importance of having participation from students and clinicians, thus we will award travel scholarships to students enrolled in doctoral program (Au.D. or Ph.D.) and to practicing clinicians, with at least one scholarship being awarded to a minority applicant. The conference has already been publicized though mass e-mailings and at a number of professional meetings. Further announcements will be published in audiological trade journals, in bulletins from professional societies and on the NCRAR website. Conference proceedings will be published in a peer-reviewed audiology journal, the meeting will be streamed live, video recordings of the sessions will be broadcast via the VA Employee Education System, and DVD recordings of the meeting will be loaned on request. This meeting will be the first of its kind to bring together scientists, clinicians, and engineers who will share their knowledge about connected health - including information about technologic innovations, limitations, concerns and outcomes as they pertain to the practice of clinical audiology.